to the 21 century
by Animelover5008
Summary: Ciel and Sabastian end up in London 2015, at the Vicher manor. Bllionairs Mrs/Mr. Vicher are almost never home, leaving the maids and butlers to take care of their 13 year old twins, Emily and Ethan. But what will happen when they have a contract with future Sebastian? I AM DYSLEXIC! WARNING LOTS OF ERRORS!
1. Chapter 1

~Ciel's POV~

"Sebastian it is hot I would like to go for a swim. Prepare the horses to go to the lake." I demanded.

"Yes young master." Sebastian agreed putting his hand over his heart and bowed. He turned and left the room.

I continued to work I looked down at the paper in my hands, I had to choose the new toys for the fantom company orphanage banquet the list was cat stuffed animals, dog stuffed animals, wooden cat figurines, and wooden dog figurines. I told Sebastian that I only wanted dogs, I am the queen guard DOG. Honestly Sebastian...

I looked out my window and saw Sebastian hooking the horses up to the carriage. I went back to my work. Five minutes later came a knock at the door. Looking up from my work I told them come in. Sebastian was standing there,

"Young master, I have prepared the carriage. Would you like to change into your swimming suite here or when we reach the lake?" Sebastian asked I looked at my butler and told him at the lake than I got up from my comfortable office chair and went down stairs to the carriage. Sebastian helped me in and I sat down. Sebastian started driving and we headed on the 2 hour long drive to the lake.

After the long ride we finally made it to the lake. The carriage stopped, not a moment later Sebastian was at the door offering me a hand. I took it and he helped me out of the carriage. I looked around there was trees all around the lake. The water was a blue green color. The sun was shining right above the lake. The last time I was here was before my parents died,

***FLASHBACK***

"Ciel darling come here in the water" my mother yelled. My father was standing next to her they were about knee deep in the water.

"Yes ciel come in!" my father shouted to me. I was over sitting in the shade laying down. I got up and ran to my parents. When my feet hit the water I yelped./p

"Cold!" my parents laughed.

"It's ok Ciel, you will get use to it." My mother said. I walked to her and slowly the water engulfed my calf than my waist line. I kept going –

***END FLASHBACK***

My train of thought was cut off by Sebastian

"So my lord?" he asked. I blinked shaking my head.

"What?" I asked. Looking at Sebastian who was holding my swim suite Sebastian looked at me and asked again

"Would you like to get changed?"

"Yes" I told him. After I was changed I waded into the water. Soon it was up to my waist. I went in deeper, I yelped in pain. I had stepped on a rock I could feel it broke the skin. Sebastian ran into the water to help me. I had fallen over and it felt like I was droning. And before I knew it I had blacked out.

I woke up looking at the open night sky. I looked around I saw Sebastian lying on the ground next to me. I sat up and crawled over to Sebastian. I pushed at his arms and his red eyes fluttered and were looking at me. He sat up.

"Young master are you ok?" Sebastian asked.

"I am, Sebastian where are we?" I asked. He looked around

"I truly have no idea." He replied

"Well go look around, and find a house and once you find one, come back here and take me there. But don't take too long. Be back in less than twenty minutes." I ordered.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian replied. He ran off into the forest. I was sitting there alone. I looked at my soundings, there were dead leaves on the ground, the trees that where around had no leaves, (except the evergreen trees) there was nothing but trees as far as I could see. I remembered I had my bag with me so I changed into my formal clothing the best I could with out Sebastian. The buttons were off but I could not bring myself to care.

I heard a sound coming from my left; I looked over and saw a cat. I stepped back because I am allergic, but it just came closer.

"Shoo! Go away!" I shouted at the animal. I must have scared it because it ran off. Its been about twelve minutes already, were was Sabastian? I sat down by a tree. I heard another sound and I thought it was the cat.

"I thought I told you to leave." I exclaimed sounding annoyed not looking at the source of the noise.

"My apologies, young master." Sebastian said.

"Oh, Sabastian. I didn't know it was you." I looked at him

"Well who else would it be?" my butler asked.

"I thought you were that cat that was bugging me a few minutes ago. Did you find anything?" I asked

"Yes, I did. There is a manor about 6 miles away, I can have you there in 1 minute." He replied

"Then let's go." I said wanting to get out of this cold. Sebastian picked me up bridal style and using the demonic speed we were off into the forest.

We found our way there in one minute (like Sebastian said).We were at the front door of a manor smaller than my own. Sebastian put me down and knocked on the door.

There where footsteps from the other side and then the door opened. I looked up and I saw a young girl dressed in a maid uniform. She had light brown hair and was a tad taller than I was, she looked to be in her early to mid-twenties.

"Hello how may I help you?" she asked looking at me and Sebastian.

"My young master and I seem to have gotten lost. By any chance can you spear a room for us to stay?" Sebastian asked in a friendly and calm tone.

"Yea, I'm Sure that my mater and mistress won't mind. Please come inside." She exclaimed smiling. She stepped aside allowing Sabastian and I to come inside.

"My name is Lucy. Yours?" she asked

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, This is my young lord Ciel Phantomhive." My butler told her.

"Are you the head maid?" Sebastian asked.

"Me?" she pointed to herself. "God no, I started here about 4 days ago, There is a head butler, he is out on an errand for the lord and lady Vicher. I've never met him because he has been gone for a week. But He should be back soon." She replied she continued escorting us down the hall there where things that I've never seen before like bulbs of light in the ceilings. (A/N yes I know that light bulbs where invented in 1879 but for the heck of it let's just say they have never seen them) Lucy Stopped outside a door.

"This will be your room. Dinner will be at 7:30 sharp I will come get you when it is time but please feel free to look around the manor, you can go to the garden also. Just please try not to disturb my young mistress and master." She said sternly.

"Before you go where are we?" I asked

"You are at the Vicher manor in London sir." Lucy told me

"Also what is the date?" I wondered she looked at me like I was crazy

"Well what day do you think it is?" she asked back

"Isn't it March 26 1888?" I asked she laughed

"It's not. I think you might have hit you head because it IS March 26 but its 2015 not 1888." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. I looked at her

"So you are saying that me and my butler traveled from 1888 Victorian London to 2015London?" I asked trying to stay calm incase this was just some big prank, I didn't want to make a fool of myself./p

"Young master, I think that you are just tired why don't you go take a nap for a while, we still have 2 hours till dinner." Sebastian suggested.

"I think you are right let's go. Thank you Lucy." I told her and Sebastian and I went into the room. At a glance the room was a good size there was a tall wardrobe in the corner a desk there was a Queen sized bed in the center of the room. I sat down on the bed Sebastian took off my shoes and I lay down.

"Sebastian?" I asked

"Yes my lord?" Sebastian asked

"This is an order, find out what is going on and if we really are in 2015. And if we are find out how." I ordered

"Yes, my lord." He bowed than left that is the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock on the table next to the bed it said 6:30. I had never seen a clock like this before, there where glowing red numbers and it was in a small black box.

I sat up and went outside the room the hallway was lit with the balls of light. I looked down both sides of the hallway I decided to go right. As I walked down the hallway and saw a window and looked out it there was a garden. There were lots of elegant flowers, but there was my favorite of all white roses.

It reminded me much of my garden at home. I kept walking down the hall way and found a stair case going down so I followed it. This manor looks so much like my own. Yes there are major differences but the feel of it the elegant design and details look so similar.

After some twists and turns hallways and doors, I finally made it to the garden. I walked over to the roses and looked at them lost in thought I didn't here Sebastian walk up behind me.

"Young lord, I did what you asked." Sebastian told me. I jumped taking a sharp breath inward.

"I'm sorry my lord I did not mean to startle you."

"What did you find?" I asked just wanting some answers as to where and when we were.

"Well it seems that Lucy was telling the truth. We are in 2015. It seems that when your blood made contact with the water it opened some sort of portal to this time. As to how to get back to 1888 I do not know." Sebastian informed me.

"It has also been pointed out to me that the way people talk to each other has changed and so have the clothes. So just be aware of that." he finished

"Sebastian, if we are in 2015 why?"

"I don't know why. But there is one more thing I would like to inform you of."

"What is it?"

"Well it seems that there is another demon here I can smell him. Not here right now but he has been here, and most likely to come back." Sebastian informed me.

"Well Lucy said that the head butler has been gone is it possible that he is the demon?" I asked

"Yes that is very possible, but his sent is very familiar but I can't tell who it is but I feel like I know them." Sebastian told me.

p"Well we will deal with that once the time comes but for now I want to know more about this lord and lady Vicher." I told him

p"Yes I will get on that right away. You need to go eat dinner and be nice. You have 10 minutes." my butler exclaimed. I nodded my head I didn't realize it had been that long. Then I started to the dining hall. When I got to the dining hall I was greeted by the smell of rich food. Lucy looked over at me

p"Hi Lord Ciel, did you enjoy your nap?" she asked with a smile.

p"I did." I said plainly I didn't enjoy these tedious questions. "Will lord and lady Vicher be joining us for dinner?"

p"They will, you are 6 minutes early so they are not here yet. But some things you should know is that lady Emily is very shy and loves her stuffed bunny. Her twin brother lord Ethen is more talkative but they don't like to talk about themselves, so just try to keep any conversation about yourself or anything really just not them. Sound good? She asked.

p"Sounds fine to me." I replied. She smiled and led me over to the table. Lucy pulled out a chair and I sat down. I looked at the perfectly set table there was a white table cloth with a simple white lace design. The silver where had an elegant vine print. The napkin was red.

p"Good evening, Lord Ethan, Lady Emily." I heard Lucy say

p"You to Lucy." I heard a male voice sat I assumed that I belonged to Ethan. There were footsteps approaching the table from behind. I heard a chair being pulled out, and I looked up at the source of the noise. I saw a young boy maybe 13. He had silver hair and black eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and some gray skinny jeans.

pNext to him was a young girl also looking about 13. She also had silver hair going down past her bum, with black ribbons tied on either side of her head. She wore a dress that fell a few inches above her knees. 'How could she walk around so indecently dressed?' I though she had a black bunny in her arms hugged to her chest.

p"So you must be the new guest we have heard about. I'm Ethen Vicher, this is my twin sister Emily Vicher." he said pointing at her."Who are you?"

p"I am Lord Ciel Phantomhive. Thank you for letting me stay in your home." I told him. I could feel him stair at my eye patch. He was also probably wondering why I was dressed so 'weird'.

p"You are very welcome Ciel. Well I'm hungry Lucy so please bring us dinner." he asked Lucy nodded and left

p"Well Ciel I herd there was someone else with you." he said

p"Yes that would be my butler. I sent him into town to get a few things." I told him

p"What did you sent him to get?" he asked

p"Books and stuff." I replied. Lucy and two others came back and put the plates down, then left.

p"Oh, well I look forward to meeting him." Ethen replied. "How did you end up staying here?"

p"Well I went to the lake and I cut my foot on a sharp rock. Then I fell and blacked out and that is all I remember, before waking up out in the forest with my butler. After a while we found your manor." I told him leaving the part about jumping time out.

p"We are happy to have you, right Emily?" the young girl nodded her head taking a bight of her stake. We went on talking about various things for about twenty minutes. Emily leaned over and whispered something in to her twin's ear.

p"Ciel, what happened to your eye?" Ethen asked. I reached my hand up just to make sure my eye patch didn't move.

p"That is something I prefer not to talk about." I said calmly looking down at my lap.

p"Than Ciel tell me about your family."

p"Something I also prefer not to talk about." I said thinking about my parents' murder.

p"Well we are letting you stay in our house; we don't know anything about you how do we know you are not a murder? So tell us one of the two."

pEthen said sternly. I didn't want to but I suppose I should, they are letting me stay here so I will tell them the truth. Most of it anyway.

p"My parents were murdered. I would have been killed too if it wasn't for my butler. He saved my life. Because of the smoke I have asthma and I also got severe damage to my eye and it couldn't be repaired. I had no family left but my Aunt An but she was also murdered four months ago. So now it is just me and my butler. I carried on the family company and live in my manor with my four servants and my butler." I looked at my blue hope diamond. Lucy came into the room

p"My lord, lady, your butler has returned he is in the main hall. So has yours Lord Ciel he is up in your room." she finished. The twins stood up and so did I. I walked into the main hall with Ethen and Emily. I heard Emily talk for the first time

p"Sebastian your back how was it? Did it go well?" she asked

p"We also have a guest staying with us his name is-"he was cut off by his butler's voice.

p"Ciel" he looked at me with a shocked face. I heard food steps behind me it was my butler Sebastian behind me, but then who was in front of me. The Vicher twins looked at their butler then at mine. I did the same thing. Both Sebastians now in front of me.

p"Sebastian I order you tell me what in bloody hell is going on!" I yelled and ripped off my eye patch showing my contract symbol, it was glowing purple. Ethen and Emily looked at me with shock in there face. Both Sebastian bowed

p(AN future Sebastian's name will be in **)

p"Yes my lord." they said in perfect synch. My Sebastian said

p"Well because we are in the future, it would only make sense that there would be a future me. After all I am a demon." Sebastian explained

p"Why are you calling him 'my lord'?! You have a contract with us! I order you to explain this!" Emily yelled.

p"Yes my Lady but let's go to the study and talk." *Sebastian* said. Then we all left up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter on archive of our own. Same name. Same pen name. Both have been edited, please enjoy!


End file.
